


Love Does Not Exist

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Heartache, Music, Sad sad and sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At one time, they meant everything to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Does Not Exist

**Author's Note:**

> http://fiftyshadesofwrestling.tumblr.com/post/64248717765/love-doesnt-exist-one-shot  
> This is something I posted on my tumblr but decided to post here too.

There was a time in their lives when they were each others worlds. When you would never see one without the other. 

It was Freshman year of college when they met, and it was love at first sight. Well, at least for him anyway. She on the other hand tried to cream him upside the head with a Psychology book when he ran into her and caused her to dump her hot coffee on herself. It’d taken him apologizing profusely while Scott held her back to keep her from bludgeoning him. 

After that, Stiles and her had been completely inseparable. Best of friends. And then all of a sudden, they were so much more. He’d finally gotten under her skin and she couldn’t shake him. They were no great romance, not even in the slightest. They had more arguments than The Argents and Hales ever did. But at the end of the day, none of it mattered because they loved each other. 

For the 4 years they were in college, they were together. Then came graduation day and that was the end. They were going in separate directions and decided it was for the best. No one thought their break up would have been civil but it was. 

Stiles went on and became a video game designer, got married to this girl from back home. Lydia something. 

But her? She remained alone, solely focused on her career as an author. She published a series of teen novels about werewolves before deciding that wasn’t what she wanted and decided to write romance novels. 

Neither expected to ever see the other, seeing as they hadn’t spoken since graduation. 

One night, Stiles is at a bar in New York, where he and Lydia live. They own a home in the Hampton’s. That night however, they’d been in Brooklyn to have a few drinks. 

He’s got his arm around his wife when a tune catches his attention. It was a song that he remembers  _ **her**_ singing all the time.  _ **She**  _had said it was perfectly them. His eyes dart to the stage, and there  _ **she**_ is. 

Her hair is short. Where it had been hanging past her ass before, it’s not cropped short into a bob, the blonde color now accompanied green and orange streaks. Her body was more woman, wider hips. Her eyes though, they were the exact same eyes that had always made him shiver. Green with flecks of blue and gold. 

‘ _ **When I was younger I saw my daddy cry  
and curse at the wind.’**_

His arm around Lydia tightened a bit.

_**"He broke his own heart and I watched  
As he tried to reassemble it”** _

She looked at him, and he knew why she was singing it. Her voice crooning the lyrics, her heart being exposed to the whole audience but mostly him. 

**_"And my momma swore_ **  
**_That she would never let herself forget._ **  
**_And that was the day that I promised_ **  
**_I’d never sing of love if it does not exist.”_ **

He remembers in their sophomore year, he had went to her dorm. Her roommate was out for the night so they planned to stay up and play video games and watch movies. Well, that didn’t happen. They ended up drinking a bit and listening to her iPod. This song came on and both hummed along to it, till it got to the Chorus. She had turned, put her hand on his cheek and whispered the lyrics. 

**_"You are the only exception"_ **

**_  
_**Back in reality, their eyes stayed locked as she sang. Tears were falling down her cheeks but she never paused.

**_'Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul_ **  
**_That love never lasts._ **  
**_And we’ve got to find other ways to make it alone._ **  
**_Or keep a straight face.’_ **

The lyrics hit home, and he knew. He knew that it was true, love never does last. It’s why even married couples divorce, or why one spouse dies while the other is left alone to suffer heartbreak until they were able to take their last breath. Some people move onto another, and then that person dies. It’s a never ending cycle. 

By the end of the song, it was quiet in the bar. Until she set the Mic down and walked away, then people resumed what they were doing before. 

They didn’t run into each other, they avoided each other for the rest of the night but that’s okay. Because Stiles knew if he talked to her, his heart would break all over again, and he had a wife now. 


End file.
